Thank You
by uchihakiriko
Summary: He left her, but she still thinks of him. SasukexSakura,


Thank You

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um… I don't own Naruto…?

AAH! THIS IS SO SHORT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

First songific, so…. Go easy on me, please!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I never thought it would be this way 

_Goes to show that you can easily betray_

_My trust, my heart and my feelings_

_All broken in a single touch_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed, looking out her window at the pouring rain.

'_It's that time of the year again,' _she thought miserably. '_The day that Sasuke-kun…_' She saddened and looked away, snuggling into the warmth of the blanket that covered her. She hugged a stuffed animal to her chest, and wondered aloud,

" When is he coming back?"

--------------------------------------­­--------------------------------

No matter what I must stay strong 

_No matter what I life must go on_

_No matter what I'll be who I want to be_

And that's me 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

She knew the answer was probably never. He had knocked her out and had placed her on a bench, but not before saying, '_ Thank you…'_ But what did that mean? Thank you for WHAT? She admitted his love for him, and all she got were two words that were simple, yet she didn't understand… Sakura knew she probably loved Sasuke more than all the other girls. The other girls went after him because of his talent, looks, or grades. Or perhaps they went with the flow. At first Sakura was like that, just being a pain, a _fan girl._ But time passed and she realized that…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _Like swimming down an endless ocean_

_Everything is swirling, I'm lost and forgotten_

_Not only lost, but confused and heartbroken_

_There ain't no shortcuts to no place worth goin'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" My love means more than it seems to him… or the others." A single tear dropped down. He had thought she hadn't changed. That she was still a _burden. _A _pain_ that just dragged them down, someone that he couldn't stand.

" But he didn't even try to know… the real me… or how I felt." Maybe it was because the way she had acted. It wasn't that different, she figured. And yet… even through all the pain and suffering he had made her go through… She still loved him.

-------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------ _Life is like a blooming flower_

_Waiting for things until the very last hour_

_If you wait, you'll get your beauty_

_BAM, Suddenly it's gone, now what a pity_

---------------------------------…………………….-----------------

" But then why?" Why did she love him? She looked at her clock. '_It's one in the morning…'_ she had stayed awake all this time, unable to sleep. Sakura shook her head as yet more tears streamed down.

" I'm so confused…" Her voice broke. " Why… WHY?!" She nearly screamed, punching her pillow. " Love hurts so much…" She mumbled, sleepily. Then, something clicked. Smiling, she wiped her tears away and settled down to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------………………------------------------------

You can rejoice because a rose has thorns, or you can rejoice because thorns have a rose.

Love is no choice. It just happens. There is also a difference between what you decide, and what your heart decides. No matter what, follow what you believe, and that shimmering light will bring you to the end of the tunnel.

--------------------------------------------….

" Sasuke-kun… Thank you."

A dark figure outside her window smiled, and went away, knowing his Cherry Blossom has gone to sleep peacefully.

" You're welcome."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG! THAT WAS SOOOOOO CHEESY! I still think it's different than how I usually write, but still…

I LIKED IT! I hope you do too

Btw, that last part wasn't part of the song. That was me. XD (It's true…)

Did you like the song? HATED IT?

Tell me

**PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON AND TELL ME OR I WILL CRUSH YOU WITH MY RANDOMNESS!! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**


End file.
